Postmarked Surprise
by WooWoo4511
Summary: Olivia discovers she's pregnant and wants to tell Peter in a simple yet special way. One-Shot.


**Postmarked Surprise :)**

Olivia's Apartment

Olivia scrambles out of bed holding a hand to her mouth.

Peter sits up just in time to see the bathroom door close. He looks at the clock.

4:05am

It's not long before he hears what has become a familiar sound as of late.

"Damn. Not again."

Peter gets out of bed, walks over to the bathroom door, and gently knocks.

"Liv I'm coming in."

He opens the door and finds Olivia with her head barely hovering over the toilet.

Peter pulls her hair out of her face and lightly rubs her back.

A couple minutes go by before Olivia manages to slowly lift her head up. She moves towards the tub and sits with her back against it for support.

Peter wets a wash cloth, sits down beside her, and wipes her mouth.

"Liv this has been going on for several days now. You need to see a doctor."

"I'm fine," she responds weakly.

Olivia pulls as much strength together as she can in order to stand up.

Peter hurriedly stands with her and grabs a hold of her when he realizes she's unsteadily rocking on her feet.

He helps lead her over to the sink where Olivia brushes her teeth.

"Olivia you need to call the doctor."

Olivia lets out an exhausted yawn and says, "Right now I just want to go back to bed."

_I'm not going to get anywhere with her on this subject tonight. _ Peter thinks with a sigh.

He lifts Olivia up so that she's cradled in his arms and carries her over to the bed. He gently lays her down and covers her up with their warm blankets.

As Peter settles himself back into bed he hears Olivia's quiet voice.

"Peter…will you hold me?"

"Of course sweetheart." Peter doesn't hesitate to say.

He gathers Olivia into his arms in a way that allows Olivia to rest her head on his chest. He places several kisses on top of her head and lightly runs his hands up and down her back until she falls asleep.

* * *

For the first time, at least that he can remember, Peter finds himself waking Olivia up.

"Honey, it's time to get up."

Olivia doesn't make any effort to move and what she mumbles is something completely inaudible.

"How about you stay home from work today?"

Olivia slowly sits up. All the time struggling to open her eyes.

"I have to go to work Peter. I'm fine." She tells him.

"I don't call throwing up everyday, sometimes twice a day as being 'fine'. Now either you call the doctor or I'm going to call him for you."

Olivia glares at Peter. Well as much as she can through sleep deprived eyes.

'I don't care if you're angry with me. I'm worried about you," Peter says, "Are you going to call or not?"

Olivia continues to give Peter her sleepy-eyed glare, but lets out a sigh of defeat when he doesn't back down.

"I'll call."

"See if you can get an appointment for today or early tomorrow morning. Make sure you explain how long this has been going on and-"

"Alright mother I got it," Olivia cuts in before slowly getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

Peter rolls his eyes, "I'll let that smart comment go…for now!"

* * *

Doctor's Office

Olivia was beginning to feel impatient.

_What the hell is the doctor doing? It's been like fifteen minutes since he's left the room._

_Ugh! Just give me something to settle my stomach so I can get back to work. _

"Sorry for the wait Ms. Dunham."

"It's ok," Olivia says, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Well, your going to be dealing with this sickness for at least another month."

Olivia gives the doctor a puzzled expression.

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you Ms. Dunham," the doctor tells her with a smile, "You're pregnant."

Olivia's mouth drops open.

_Wha…Wha…huh? _

"Tha…that can't be. That can't be possible. We've been careful."

_Haven't we? _

The doctor fights back a chuckle.

"It's positive Ms. Dunham. You're going to have a baby."

_Holy shit. _

* * *

Doctor's Parking Lot

In Car

Olivia is resting her head on her steering wheel.

_Holy shit. _She thinks again.

_I'm…I mean Me…Olivia Dunham am going to have a baby. _

Olivia scrunches her face up.

_This is certainly out of order. Peter and I plan to live together…but we don't. We plan to get married…but we're not. We plan to have kids in the future…oh wait…that one we have. Who would've thought the future would be TODAY! _

_Pregnant. _

Olivia lifts her head up and suddenly finds herself smiling.

_Peter and I. A baby._

_How do I tell him? Do I tell him now?_

_No. I don't want to tell him at the lab. I want to tell him in a special way._

_But damn I'm bursting to tell someone. But who?_

_Definitely not Rachel. She's a blabbermouth even when she's trying not to be. Broyles can keep a secret, but he might become worried about my condition and alert Peter. Walter? Hell no! _

Olivia thinks a little longer before she smiles again.

_ASTRID! _

* * *

Harvard Lab

_I've never been good at lying to Peter. Well, this isn't really a lie. I just have to get him to believe something until the right time to tell him about the pregnancy. I hope that I can get away with it this one time. _

Olivia walks into the lab and Peter is immediately in front of her. Concern is evident in his eyes and voice.

"What did the doctor say?"

Olivia takes a deep breath and tries her best to look and sound normal.

"It's just a little stomach bug. Apparently it's been going around. I'll get a call soon regarding my prescription. The doctor suggested I take a day or two off, but of course that's not going to happen."

"Liv" Peter says in a warning tone.

"What good am I at home. I'll go crazy. Besides I've already gotten through several days with this 'bug.' What's a few more?"

Taking in Peter's skeptical expression Olivia adds,

"The doctor said I should be through the worst of it and I'm to call him if anything changes."

'_Should be through the worst of it.' Oh I wish that were a true statement. Though the end result of having to deal with this sickness will make it all worth while. _

"I'm not even going to bother arguing with you because I know it's futile."

"Good." Olivia says with a winning smile.

Peter shakes his head and goes back to working with Walter.

Olivia heads for the office, but before going inside she calls out, "Hey Astrid, I'd like your help on something. I need a fresh pair of eyes to look at this case file and a fresh pair of ears to hear my theory on the case."

_Brilliant. 'Fresh eyes and ears' was smart of me. That way Peter won't wonder why I didn't ask him for help. _

"Ok." Astrid says and moves away from her computer to follow Olivia into the office.

* * *

Office

As soon as the door closes Olivia sits down and motions with her hands for Astrid to quickly sit down.

"Is everything ok?" Astrid curiously ask as she sits down across the table from Olivia.

"Everything's fine. It's just I have some news I want to share with you."

"Really? What's the news?"

Olivia looks out the windows to make sure Peter and Walter are busy.

"First I have to ask you to try and refrain from showing a reaction."

Olivia pulls out a file, opens it, and points to a random spot. Astrid pretends that she's reading it.

Olivia lowers her voice and says, "Astrid, I'm pregnant!"

_**CRASH! **_

Astrid falls off the chair taking it to the ground with her.

_So much for refrained response. _

Walter and Peter look over and start to walk toward the office. Olivia gives them a smile, waves them off and mouths, "Everything is OK."

They stand there a couple more seconds before heading back over to the station where they were working.

Olivia looks down at Astrid on the floor who is shaking her legs and pretending to clap. A huge grin is pasted on her face. Olivia has to fight to hold back her own emotions.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!" Astrid tells her as she rights her chair and carefully sits back in it.

She goes back to "reading" the case file before saying, "I'm guessing Peter doesn't know."

Olivia shakes her head.

"I just found out at my appointment and I'm dying to tell him, but I want to do it in a special way."

Astrid nods her head. "I can understand that."

"I was bursting to tell someone though and I know I can trust you not to let anything slip."

"I won't let you down."

"Thanks Astrid."

* * *

Lab

"I'll see you guys later. I'm going to pick up my prescription and then stop by headquarters." Olivia says as she walks out of the office.

"Bye Agent Dunham," Walter says in an exuberant voice.

"Bye Olivia." Astrid says with a wink.

Peter walks over to Olivia and grabs her hands. "Promise me that if things get too bad you'll go home."

"Don't worry Peter."

"I'll see you later."

Olivia nods as Peter bends down to kiss her. As they break apart Olivia looks at Peter's MIT shirt and smiles.

_I got an idea. _

* * *

Postal Service Office

Olivia seals her small package.

_It's simple, but I think he'll love it. _

Olivia walks up to the counter.

"Is this it ma'am?" The worker ask as he weighs the package.

"Yes." She starts to walk away before asking, "Will this package arrive tomorrow since it's a local address?"

The worker looks at the time.

"Yes, it most likely will."

Olivia smiles.

* * *

F.B.I Headquarters

_Ugh! I can't concentrate. I just can't believe I'm pregnant. Peter and I have always been so careful. _

Olivia twirls a pen between her fingers as she thinks it over.

_Oh there was that time at Amy Jessup's party. We had just finished that all-consuming case. I forgot several times to take my pills that week and Peter and I couldn't wait till we got home for protection. _

* * *

Amy Jessup's House

Over a month ago

"Congratulations on your engagement Amy!" Astrid says.

"Thank you. I'm glad almost everyone could make it. I almost cancelled because of that monster 'fire' case. I thought that would never be wrapped up!"

"Yeah we were literally living at the office for at least a week." Olivia says.

"Astrid I thought you were bringing Reggie with you tonight…"

_Why did Peter agree for us to come to this party. I just wanted to be with him. It's been over a week and I got this throbbing ache between my legs and only one person can satisfy it. _

"Are you alright Olivia," Amy ask, "You look uncomfortable."

"Oh I'm fine. Just cramps."

Astrid and Amy both nod their heads in understanding.

"Amy your house is beautiful…"

Olivia, ignoring the conversation, scans the room for Peter and is taken aback when their eyes meet.

_Peter has that intense hungry look in his eyes. Seems he's feeling the same way I am. _

"Um Amy where is your bathroom?"

"There's one of to the right over there," she says pointing her finger, "but if that one is occupied there's one upstairs. It'll be three doors down on the hall on your left"

"Ok thanks. I'll be back."

Olivia excuses herself and makes her way over to the stairs. She doesn't even bother checking the downstairs bathroom. When she gets two steps up she finds Peter in the crowd and gives him a little smile.

_He'll be up in two seconds flat._

When she reaches the top of the stairs she turns around and is not surprised to see that Peter was only a couple steps behind her.

Olivia pulls him off to the side and pushes him against a wall. She reaches down and feels the bulge in his pants.

"Need that taken care off?" Olivia ask in a husky voice.

Peter moans.

Olivia grabs his left hand and leads him into the bathroom. Once inside she closes and locks the door.

Peter immediately reaches out and pulls Olivia to him kissing her senseless.

"God Liv I didn't think I was going to make it much longer!"

"It's your own fault for practically promising we'd be at this party!" Olivia tells him as she unbuttons his shirt.

"Lets not waste our time with clothes sweetheart."

Peter bunches up Olivia's dress, rips her lace underwear off, and hoist her on the counter.

Olivia completely turned on can hardly wait as she watches Peter unbutton his pants, push them down, and pull his shaft out of his briefs.

He pulls Olivia closer to the edge of the counter, grips her hips tightly, and enters her to the hilt in one hard thrust. He quickly captures her lips to swallow her cry.

Olivia grabs his shoulders and throws her head back as Peter's thrust become faster and harder.

"Uh Damn Liv! You're so warm, tight, and wet."

Olivia wraps her legs tightly around Peter's waist. Peter can feel her muscles start to convulse around him. He picks her up and places her back against nearby wall, changing the angle of his thrust to hit her favorite spot.

"Oo…Oh god! OoH god…"

Before she can cry out Peter kisses her. Olivia's orgasm hits her hard drawing out Peter's own release.

Peter rest his head on the tile wall next to Olivia's.

"Ready to leave this party?" Olivia ask.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Present Day

_No condom. No pills. No patience. Yeah that could've been the night. _

* * *

Next Morning

Bathroom

"Liv are you sure the doctor said you're through the worst of it?"

"Yes Peter." Olivia says as she finishes brushing her teeth.

"Did you take that medicine he prescribed for you?"

"Yes. Maybe it takes time or maybe the medicine's not agreeing with me. We have to wait and see." Olivia says in what she hopes is a convincing voice.

"Maybe if I call-"

Before Peter can complete his thought Olivia cuts in, "Hey, how about we go to your place after work today."

_I wonder how long it'll be before Peter and I won't be able to fit on that tiny bed of his? _

Olivia desperately fights back a laugh.

"We can do that. Any particular reason why?"

"Compromise. You always come over here so tonight I thought I'd go over there."

Peter nods his head. "Ok."

* * *

Lab

Evening

"Hey Astrid I'll be taking Walter home tonight." Olivia tells her at the end of a long work day.

"Ok. That's fine with me. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Akron."

Astrid shakes her head. "Bye Walter."

Peter and Walter leave the lab. Astrid slows Olivia down as they follow them.

"Is he going to find out tonight?" She ask.

"If the package is there then most definitely!"

Olivia and Astrid giggle with excitement.

"I can't wait to hear all about it tomorrow."

"I hope he's at least somewhat happy." Olivia says suddenly feeling worried.

"Are you kidding Olivia?…He'll be ECSTATIC!"

* * *

Walter and Peter's House

Walter scurries for the door.

"Look Peter a package! We never get any mail here."

Seeing his name on the package, Peter goes to pick it up, but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Son don't touch anything!" Walter advises.

"Why Walter? What's wrong?" Peter ask.

"This is very unusual son. Why have you suddenly gotten a package. You know with the kind of job we have this could be anything!"

"Well, we won't know until we look at it and find out."

Walter opens the door to the house.

"No one move. I'll be right back!"

Peter and Olivia laugh.

"This is ridiculous, but I'll humor him." Peter says.

_Oh it's ridiculous alright considering the two simple items inside. _

Walter rushes out of the house.

"I got gloves and face masks for all of us."

"You can't be serious Walter…"

"If you want to know what's in there then you'll hush and put them on."

Once everyone has their gloves and mask on Walter says, "Ok son, pick up the package and take it to the kitchen table."

Peter grabs it and heads into the house without hesitation.

"Steady Peter! Steady!" Walter shouts from behind.

Peter puts the package down and grabs a knife from off the kitchen countertop.

"Oh now son, must we always immediately resort to violence?"

"Walter I'm going to slice the package open." Peter tells him.

"Oh."

Once Peter has it open he pulls out two items.

"Looks like fabric or clothing."

He and Olivia remove their gloves and masks.

Peter picks up the largest and unfolds it. He carefully looks it over.

"It's just a t-shirt." He shrugs.

Walter raises a hand as if to point out something, but Olivia gives him a stern look and he puts it back down.

_I feel like I'm going to throw up though at least it's not literally this time. _

Peter looks for a couple more seconds before turning the shirt around.

Olivia sees his eyebrows furrow. His eyes repeatedly move back and forth.

Walter looks at Olivia before speaking. Olivia gives him a small smile.

"What does it say son?"

"Uh" Peter chokes out, "It…" He takes a deep shaky breath. "It says 'Soon To Be Daddy' with a couple small footprints under which it says 'Rookie Status.'"

Walter gasps as his hands fly to his masked face.

Olivia feels tears running down her cheeks.

_Jeez I'm relieved, I'm happy, I'm nervous, I'm excited. How is he feeling? _

Peter finally makes eye contact with Olivia.

"Olivia, sweetheart, are you…pregnant?" He ask in a shaky voice.

Olivia nods her head emphatically.

"Oh my god! Sweetheart!"

Peter rushes over wrapping Olivia in his arms. He twirls them around until their both completely dizzy leaving them holding tightly to one another in an effort to keep their balance.

"I can't believe it! When did you find out?"

"When I went to the doctor's the other day. Turns out what I've been experiencing is morning sickness. Though in my case it's all day sickness." She says with a groan.

Peter laughs. He suddenly pulls away from her. "Take off your coat and jacket."

Olivia looks at him, puzzled, but does what he says. When she's down to her blouse Peter places his hand under her shirt and spreads his hand across her belly.

"God Liv our child is growing in there!" He says in complete amazement.

"Are you happy Peter? I mean REALLY happy?" Olivia ask, needing the reassurance.

"Honey happy isn't a strong enough word. I don't think there's a word in any language to explain how overjoyed I am!"

Olivia smiles.

Looking over at mask free Walter, she ask, "Walter are you happy?"

Walter runs over and pulls Olivia into a hug. "I'm thrilled that I'm going to be a grandfather!"

Olivia realizing Peter never looked at the other item says, "Peter you never unfolded the other item from the package."

Peter walks back over to the table. He unfolds it and laughs.

"How did I find anyone as perfect as you Liv?" He says as he smiles at the MIT onesie.

"I thought you'd like that." She says.

"We've got a lot to do before the baby comes!"

Olivia nods.

"I'm excited and nervous," she admits.

"Me too sweetheart, but we're going to be fine. I'll be by your side the whole time regardless of whether you want me there or not."

Olivia rolls her eyes.

_Overbearing Peter…yippee! _She smiles. _At least I have a man who cares about me…I really shouldn't complain. _

Peter walks back over Olivia and wraps his arms around her waist.

"We're going to have a baby."

"Well, technically I'M going to be having the baby-"

Peter smacks Olivia on her butt.

"Smartass."

Olivia chuckles. "I've learned from the best."

Peter bends down and kisses Olivia. When he's about to pull away, Olivia wraps her arms around his neck pulling him back to her.

Peter rest his forehead against Olivia's.

"I love you Olivia."

"I love you too."

Walter smiles as he grabs a red vine out of a jar on the kitchen table.

"You know son, since Olivia's carrying your child…I think…if you like it then you should put a ring on it."

**The End! Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
